Vixy, Grub's half sister
by LeeonWrice
Summary: What happens when, in book 7 beginning , when Vixy comes in Dervish's life? and she's Grub's half sister? How will Grubs take it? This crazy, hyper 16 year old is staying in the mansion now. Will everything still be the same? or will fates change?
1. Chapter 1

Darren Shan

_I don't remember much, but all I can recall… _

…_was the colour of blood…_

***

"I'm sorry Vinnie. I can't help you any longer!" Aunt Patricia pushed me forward, out the door with my bags. The taxi driver was smoking his cigarette, filling the air with poisonous nicotine. Once again, Aunt Pat calls me Vinnie. For 15 years of living with her, she never calls me by the name that I was given. She tried to make me her so-called 'child', but I would always rebel to such silly thoughts of hers.

"It's Vixy" I mumbled, dragging my feet to the cab, pulling the luggage bag, that was a present from my dear Uncle Windel.

"Yes, yes. Whatever" she wheezed. Her face was redder than Satan's skin, but who could blame her? I was a misery bringer, a master of bad luck. I can't blame her for shoving me out the door, to some uncle's house. I never heard of him before, but it was my late mother's husband's brother. Not my dad, if that's what you're thinking.

Apparently, my dad had an affair with my mum, they're far from married! And, according to Aunt Pat, my mum gave me to my dad and left in disappointment, and my dad was killed shortly afterwards. She wouldn't tell me by who, but I'm guessing it was my fault, seeing as how all my relatives would never want to look at me, or invite me to their little house parties. Aunt Pat and Uncle Win would always go, but they'd never bring me, and I heard, from my snobby cousin Jackie, that they're all scared of me. Jackie was my only friend, for even the ones at school feared me.

Why you ask? If I knew, I'd do something to improve it long before.

"Go go…" Aunt Pat pushed my in the cab while Uncle Win stuffed my luggage in the cab's boot. "Bye dear" Uncle Win came and wanted to give me a hug but Aunt Pat pulled him away. "Bye" she harshly stated, closing slamming the car door and waving just once as the cab drove off.

"Don't do anything to me! I'm just being paid to send you. Please have mercy on me!" the cab driver cried out all of a sudden.

"What…?" I was thoroughly confused. "Excuse me?" just as I said that, the cab driver started to reach out his hands to the air-con switch, his hands shaking like a new born giraffe. But then he took it back, wiping his sweat. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Uhh…" I looked to the carpeted floor of the yellow cab. "Yeah yeah… sure" I was too confused to do anything else, so why not play along.

It was a three hour journey to wherever I was going. But as soon as I reached there, I was shoved out of the cab as the cab driver grabbed my baggage and threw it to the ground, driving off hastily after that.

I grabbed my bags in fatigue, but was woken up in total shock. It was a mansion, not forgetting to mention… an extremely huge one. Looked like a castle to me! I gasped for air as I walked to the door, knocking it softly. But then no one answered, so I knocked a little harder and someone opened.

"Yes?" the man, who was bald at the top, said calmly.

"Uhh…" I scratched my head, giving a bow, out of courtesy. "Name's Vixy! Aunt Pattie sent me" I reached out my hands to shake hands, hoping to start a new life, maybe one filled with kindness. The man shook my hand, but continued to stare at me curiously.

"Aunt… Pattie?" one of his eyebrow raised.

"Aunt Patricia, my aunt!" I joyfully said, wondering why he was playing dumb.

"And… I'm supposed to know her?"

I get everything now… Aunt Pattie sent me away, as far as possible. God knows who this guy is, maybe he takes in children? Maybe he's just some criminal… Or maybe he's really my uncle, only thing he didn't know I was coming? I'll give a shot at one of my brighter hopes.

"I suppose so. My dad had an affair with my mum, who was married to another man, who was your brother apparently" I crossed my fingers, hoping my hopes wouldn't be damaged. It was a long silence, one filled with confusion, until his eyes widen and he dragged me in with my luggage.

"Grubs is not back from…" he paused, then shook his head, "so follow me" he said, looking dazed. I went to get my luggage, but he pulled me, "forget the bags and just follow me up to my study".

"Who's Grubs?" I panted out as he dragged me up the stairs. "I'm guessing he's your half brother"

I was entirely shocked to hear that. I have a brother? At least half of him! "What?!" I shouted. "I have a brother?" My voice echoed the empty halls. "Your dad was my brother. But I would have never guessed that Sharon would cheat on Cal.

That name rang in my ears. It has been more than ten years since I heard that name, but this time, it stung me hard. "You… you know my mother?" I said, still walking up the stairs. "Is she alive?" this time my tone was harder. I have never seen my mother before, this was my only chance.

We finally reached wherever we were going. It was a room, wall made of leather and weapons on the wall. The man stopped in front the door and closed his eys for a second. But I couldn't wait, "Is my mother alive?" I asked constantly.

"Shhh"

I was getting annoyed, but for a second, I waited restlessly. Then the man pushed me into the room. "Sit" he point to a chair near the desk

-----

Comments would be appreciated! ^_^

I'd like Vixy to be Grub's half sister. The book doesn't have enough girls with abilities! Check out the next one for part two!


	2. VixyThe Visions

"My name's Dervish"

I stared, eyes wide open.

"Dervish Grady" he continued, adding 'style' into it.

I was still shocked over the fact that he was _the_ Dervish! The one everyone in the family disliked. The Gradys, bringer of bad luck - that was what they were known as. "_The_ Dervish?" My voice was now shaking. "From the Grady family?" My body automatically went backwards, afraid of him.

"I see the Vores are still backstabbing maniacs" Dervish threw his hands up in the air. "We are not maniacs!" I sternly defended my family. "You still defend those who betrayed you? They sent you away, and then blame you for your father's death, yet you still defend them?"

"Of… of…" tears are welling up inside my eyes now. I can't say another word, but I try to be strong in front of Dervish. "Then stop me next time I do that" anger overcame my sadness, and my weakness was now exchanged with strength. Dervish face was filled with surprise. "So… what will happen to me?" I calmly asked.

"You stay here, of course"

"Oh. Okay"

"Yup"

"Ahha"

It was pure silence for the next 10 minutes. We looked at each other weirdly and suspiciously. Then something told me…

"What really happened to my father?" I stared at his eyes, not breaking my gaze, hoping someone will provide me with a proper answer now. _Please..._

"Please tell me" I didn't want to look scared, and I wasn't either. I wanted to know what really happened as a kid, and maybe he knows. He looked at me first, I could tell he wanted to see whether I would cry or not. Why would I cry anyway? Was it bad?

"Do you remember anything?" his eyes squinted. I thought about it hard and try to recall something.

"How can I? I was only a child!" I exasperated.

"You can… Just try and close your eyes" and I did as he told. I shut my eyes and try to recall. For the first 5 minutes, I didn't see anything, and was about to give up when suddenly… visions came bursting into my head.

Blood, a dead body, my fathers, the inside of a house that was trashed and… the sound of some monstrous thing.

"NO!" I pushed something, and suddenly my world fell apart. I can see the ceiling now. "Where am I…?"

"Still in the study"

"How long has it been?"

"Uhh… 3 seconds?"

"What happened? Did I go to another time? Maybe another dimension?"

"Umm…"

"What?! Tell me" I glared at him.

"You fell down"

"Oh…" I reached out my hands as he picked me up. "I see…" I was embarrassed, thoroughly embarrassed. "You watch too much television" he nudged me, and picked up the chair.

"What did you see?" he pushed me back on the chair, making me sit as he sat opposite me, eyes now different.

"Blood, my dad's a guess. A messy house filled with blood. A sound, not my dads scream, but a weird sound. A weird being was there too. Something huge, like a dog, but… different, like… he had women's hands as legs… pretty weird looking" I looked at Dervish, and his expressions changed drastically.

"What?" I sarcastically said. "I watch too much movies?"

"It was said that you killed your father as a baby" his expressions looked like he felt guilty for something, but what?

"How can that be possible? I would have been a baby then!"

"Why you think they called you the Demon Child?" Everything made sense now. Everything in my whole life of lies has unfolded. "So I killed my father…" I looked at the flooring, thoughts rushing through my head like adding oil to a fire.

"No"

My head shot upwards, now staring at my uncle, the one who knew the truth, the first and only man who told me the truth.

"What?"

"Did you see anyone… or _anything_ with the dog-like creature?"

I closed my eyes, tried to recall the things again, and I saw something with the dog.

"Yes… it was a man with… with many hands" I opened my eyes, scared to close them again. "He's ugly! Butt Ugly!"

Dervish giggled when I said that, but to me, it wasn't funny at all. The thing was gruesome. He had a bald head, cracked skin with blood oozing out. A smile of sadness and no legs, just strips of some-what cloth floating in the air.

Then Dervish looked serious once more. "If I didn't kill him, then who?" I asked with extreme curiosity.

"His name is… Lord Loss"

"That name… where have I heard it…?"

"Dervish! I'm home!" the voice of a girl called out from downstairs.


End file.
